


The Heat of the Moment

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angry Sex, Coming In Pants, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose get back from an adventure that went a bit pear-shaped, leaving Rose angry with the Doctor for being so reckless with his safety, even if he was only trying to keep her safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for dwsmutfest over on Tumblr, and their weekly prompt of 'a bee in the bonnet'.

Rose helped the Doctor send the TARDIS into the Vortex before she turned silently and walked away, giving him a mental tug (a mental shove) to follow her to the infirmary. He did, equally as silently, trying to figure out how to calm the angry storm raging across their bond.

They’d gotten caught up in a civil war on the Jarlexi III and had gotten a little too close to the front lines for comfort, and the Doctor had scorch marks on his back as a souvenir.

“Strip,” Rose ordered as she rooted around the infirmary for the dermal regenerator.

The Doctor unknotted his tie slowly, feeling the skin of his back protesting the stretching of his muscles. Rose must have felt his discomfort, because she walked over to him and brushed his hands away. She tugged off his tie before tackling the buttons of his suit and oxford.  The backs were completely singed through, revealing his burnt skin, and so when she tugged the fabric from his shoulders, she chucked them into the garbage. He was left in just his trousers and vest now, and Rose approached him with a pair of scissors.

“Why’d you have to wear so many bloody layers?” she spat.

The Doctor stiffened as the cold metal of the cloth shears hit his skin, but he knew better than to think Rose would ever cut him, even accidentally. She made sure to keep the fabric and the scissor far away from his skin, and the gentleness of her hands clashed with the emotional storm she was projecting.

“Rose, I—”

“Turn around,” she commanded, setting the scissors down to pick up the dermal regenerator when his vest joined the rubbish pile.

He did, and he heard her intake of breath when his bare back was facing her. He turned his head in an effort to take a look at his back, but hissed out a breath when his skin pulled.

“Stop that,” she chided.

“Just inspecting the damage,” he said lightly, but cringed when Rose threw him a wave of fear and fury. “Sorry, love.”

“Don’t you ‘ _love’_ me,” Rose growled, running the dermal regenerator over the raw, burnt patches of his skin. He shuddered against the cool, tingling sensation of his skin knitting itself together again. “I’m furious with you.”

“I know,” he whispered. Her anger made his stomach churn. It had been a bad day, and all he wanted was to curl up with his bondmate. Rose must’ve caught that desire, because her anger faltered. “I’m sorry.”

Rose snorted.

“I am,” he said more vehemently, turning around to face her. “But what would you have had me do? Let you get hurt instead?”

He cringed against the memory of the fireball hurtling straight towards them. Fear and his need to keep Rose safe were the only things running through his mind when he grabbed her and shoved her against a wall, bracketing her body with his as the market they were in burst into flames.

“I don’t need to be mollycoddled, Doctor! Never have! I can take care of myself, ta.”

“So you would have preferred me to stand aside and watch you get blown to bits?” he asked, seething. “Because that’s what would’ve happened Rose! You were standing right where the firebomb exploded! You honestly expect me to just stand aside and watch you get hurt when there is something I could’ve actively done to protect you?”

Her anger dissolved into frustration, but the overwhelming fear was still present.

“Yes! … No! … I don’t bloody know!” she shouted.

The Doctor’s own anger was fueled by hers. How dare she be angry at him for wanting to keep her safe. Didn’t she know by now that he would do anything, _anything_ , to keep her safe? He would die for her; he had once, and he would do it again, and how _dare_ she be angry that he loved her that much.

He stepped up to her and crashed his lips to hers, needing her to understand. Their combined anger and frustration and fear made the kiss rough and messy, as their mouths clashed and their teeth clacked and their noses pressed into each other’s cheeks.

He grunted into her mouth as he dropped his hands down to her arse to pull her flush against him. He hissed as her hip rubbed against his growing erection, and he kneaded and squeezed her bum to stoke the embers of her arousal into a roaring flame.

“Stupid, bloody idiot,” she muttered when their lips parted. She dropped her mouth to his neck and sucked and bit at his pulse point, relishing the strong double-beat she could feel beneath his skin. “Don’t ever do that again. You scared me half to death! Don’t you do that to me again!”

“Can’t promise you that,” he groaned, tipping his head back to allow her better access to his neck. “I’ll do anything I can to keep you safe.”

“And if _I_ want _you_ safe?” she countered, dropping a hand to the firm bulge pressing against his zip. He shuddered as she pressed and stroked and rubbed him through his trousers. “Because I do. I need you safe. Just like you need me safe. S’what we do, Doctor. We keep each other safe.”

Arousal sizzled across their bond as the Doctor thrust his hips into her hand while his own hands groped at her boobs. Rose moaned as his fingers squeezed and massaged her tits, feeling so good even through the fabric of her shirt and bra. She spun them and pressed him against the wall. He let out a low moan, and she worried his back was still a bit tender. But she caught how turned on he was, and his displeasure that she had backed away, and so she thrust her chest into his hands as she scrabbled at the fastenings of his trousers.

She popped the button and lowered the zip enough to plunge her hand inside his pants to grasp him properly. He let out a wordless cry as her hot little hand stroked him hard and fast, hurtling him closer to the edge faster than he would have liked.

He grunted out a few syllables that were meant to be her name as he tried to pull her hand away from him, lest he make an embarrassing mess of his pants. Rose caught on to the warning, and rather than pull back, she smirked at him and moved her hand impossibly faster.

“Rose,” he choked, arching into her. “Gods, Rose, _stop_!”

She dipped her head down and trailed her tongue over the column of his throat, relishing his desperate whimpers. He was so close, she could taste it, and she could feel his warring desire to come and to stop so he could make her come too.

“Rose,” he whimpered, thrusting helplessly into her hand. “Please. I’m so close. Stop. I’m gonna come.”

“Then come,” she murmured, nibbling at the patch of skin below his ear.

He let out a groan that sent a bolt of throbbing arousal into her clit, and she angled her wrist to press the seam of her jeans against her aching core.

“Let-let me,” he gasped, trailing a shaking hand to her jeans.

He finally got them open after a few moments of awkward fumbling, and he pushed his hand into her knickers. She was so _wet_! He shuddered violently as her arousal pulsed against his own, making the need for release a painful ache.

“Please,” he begged, thrusting into her tight fist with abandon. “Make me come, Rose. I need it.”

“Already told you to come,” she panted, rocking herself against his fingers. He stopped rubbing firm circles against her clit, and she whined at the loss until she felt his first two fingers probing her sopping entrance. “Yes, _in_!”

She tilted her hips up, and her hand stuttered against his cock as he thrust his fingers into her.

“Don’t stop,” he whined, thrusting against her desperately as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. The knot in his belly was so tight, so close to releasing, just a little bit more and he’d be there.

“Faster,” she demanded, arching against his hand as his palm ground against her swollen clit. “Right there, right there, _right there_!”

A sudden spike of pleasure washed over them both as they neared their orgasms. The Doctor was closer, though.

_Harder_ , he whimpered across their bond, too incoherent for verbal words anymore. Rhythmic cries and grunts were all he could manage, and even telepathic words were becoming difficult. _Faster, love, faster. Make me come. So close. Make me come._

She trailed her thumb across his weeping tip as she jerked her hand one, two, three, four more times before she felt his mind erupt in pleasure. He shouted her name as he released in his pants. His fingers worked inside her frantically, curling against the rough patch of muscle to make her fall over too. The stimulation along with the sheer pleasure he was projecting pushed her over the edge too, and she cried her release.

The Doctor whimpered as his hand was drenched with a gush of fluid, her inner walls squeezing rhythmically around his fingers as their bond buzzed with their mutual pleasure.

He brought his free hand to the small of her back to hold her closer while they caught their breath. After a few moments, the room stopped spinning and they gingerly removed their hands from each other’s pants. The Doctor wiped his hand clean on his trousers before wrapping her in a tight hug.

“I’m sorry I worried you,” the Doctor murmured into her ear, showing her his remorse as well as his undying love for her. “But I couldn’t stand it if something ever happened to you. Not if I could stop it.”

“That’s how I feel about you, too, y’know,” Rose whispered into his chest, breathing in his comforting scent as she nuzzled her mind against his.

His shock pulsed across their bond, and Rose pulled back to look at him.

“Why so surprised?” she asked curiously.

The Doctor tugged at his ear sheepishly as he said, “I’m not used to…”

He trailed off, but Rose picked the rest of the sentence from his mind. _Not used to someone caring for me like that_. Her heart nearly broke. She threw her arms around his neck and bathed him in her love.

_Well, you better get used to it_ , she told him, blinking away the tears in her eyes. _Because I’m never gonna stop. I want you safe, my Doctor. I love you._

He sighed contentedly and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

_I love you, too, my Rose_.

They stood in their embrace for several long moments. When they broke apart, the Doctor winced at the cold wet patch in his pants.

“I need a shower,” he announced, also catching a whiff of stale sweat and charred skin. “Care to join me?”

“Always,” she said, and she sent him a very detailed mental picture of what exactly she wanted to do to him when they got there.

He groaned and shuddered as he felt a hot bolt of arousal settle low in his belly once more.

“Minx,” he muttered, even as he dipped his head to catch her lips in his.

This kiss was much gentler than the one they shared earlier. It was slow and sweet and sensual as the Doctor slid his tongue against her, stoking their arousal once more.

_Unless you’d like an encore against this wall, love, we’d best move this to the bedroom_ , he suggested.

_To the shower_ , she amended, once more sending him a flurry of images of her on her knees in front of him. _Race you!_

She pulled away from the kiss with a wet pop, flashed him a grin, and turned on her heel to run for the doorway, leaving the Doctor dazed and confused, and more than a little horny.


End file.
